Vampire Diaries Interrupted
by NarutoNinjaGirlEmiko
Summary: What would happen if the love triangle of Damon, Elena, and Stefan got interrupted by a suprise visitor that goes way back from the beginning before Stefan or Damon came to Fells Church/Mystic Falls...
1. Chapter 1

~Volume One ~- A new Era.

I didn't want to come back to Mystic Falls, but because of him I did...

Why is it that every time you go to a new place everyone always stares at you. I honestly don't understand. Why can't they just pretend that I've always been here, but no instead they have to make you feel so uncomfortable. I let out a sigh as I walked to my car.

I needed to find him. I knew he was here...I just don't know where. Him and I go back a long time. I've known him since he first changed. I was there when he needed someone to pick him up. We eventually left on our own for a few centuries. We had fun doing anything we wanted, no one could stop us, but that all changed when we got ambushed by others just like us. He told me to run and save myself. I, being myself refused at first insisting that I could help him in a lot of ways, but he said, "No Ambrose, you're too important to me for them to have you." and when I still didn't move he added, "Don't let this be in vain." That was like a blow to my stomach. He kissed me gently on the cheek and that was it...I took off running as fast as I could and as long as I could. I didn't stop.

I shook my head bringing myself back to the present. That was soo long ago. I thought he had been destroyed and not the same, until recently I discovered that he did in fact survive. I smiled to myself at the thought of that. We had soo much history together and I wanted to make sure that we also had a future. We could be together forever, just like we planned how many centuries ago, but this is a new era...things have changed a lot since then. I wonder if he has too.

Lets hope not.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Diaries ***** Volume Two

I decided to stay at the 'Fells Church Hotel' It was pretty descent. I think the owner tried to keep this hotel as close as he could to the original one built around the founding fathers time. Yeah...along time ago if you know your history of this town.

_9 A.M. _

"Would you like me to take your bags Mam." Some dude said. "Uh. No thank you...Gerald." I said reading the name tag. He nodded leaving me to my thoughts. I walked up to the service desk. "Hello Mam." A peppy blonde hair girl smiled. "Hi." Whats with everyone calling me mam? "May I get your name please." "Ambrose Jennings."

"One moment." She then did something on the computer and a few minutes later looked up at me handing me my room key. "Number 17." "Thank you."

Everyone seemed to stare at me with wonder. And why shouldn't they. After all I probably look beyond beautiful to human eyes. That's just one thing people like me inherit when we change. Human eyes are just drawn to us. I couldn't help but not smirk while I walked past all of them to my room. _This is going to be interesting. _

_Noon. _

I knock came to my room door. "Miss. Jennings. Its me Gerald."

"Yeah come in."

He walked in with a tray full of food. "Thank you Gerald." I smiled

I was standing in front of him in an instant. He looked up at me in shock.

"How...how did you do that?" he stuttered staring at me horrified.

"It's a little thing I get when I become this." I answered. Then my

eyes went hypnotic. "Tell me you want me to bite you." I smiled like

I was having a normal conversation.

"I want you to bite me?" he responded/eyes glazed over. "Its not good enough I need to feel from you that you want it bad, that you need me." "Please Miss. Jennings. I need this bad. I want you to tear into my flesh and bite me."

And I did just that not hesitating. Lets face it I was hungry and well people like me

can do stuff like this. And it wasn't bad, he seemed to be enjoying this, but

then again I did tell him too. I pulled away licking the blood off my lips.

"Now...did you enjoy that?" I asked sure of myself that he did. "Of course Miss Jennings. Take another." "Ssh. Ssh. In good time, but first I need you to find someone for me." I paused letting that sink in. "Can you do that for me?" "Noo...not really. I'm busy and-" "You will find this person for me." I said using compulsion on him. He nodded, "I will." "Good." I smiled. "But who Miss Jennings?"

"I need you to find me Damon Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Diaries - Volume 3**

I've been here almost a whole two days and still no reports of Damon, but its not all

bad. Gerald comes in once a day for the reports and well...I get to feed. I smiled to

myself thinking of the last time I drank blood. The warmth of it filling my mouth

falling down my throat. Mm mm. Very delicious.

But this entire situation is getting pretty old. I might just have to go and find him myself. And get rid of Gerald. I could do it too, it wouldn't be hard at all. Just a simple snap to the neck...like a little twig. That's how easy it is for us, but no. That would cause too much suspicion and I wouldn't want the others to get in trouble for a mistake on my behalf.

I sighed gazing at my reflection in the mirror. If I were to describe myself in one word...it would have to be. Hmm? Edgy. My hair is just lightly touching my shoulders, the bangs brushing over my forehead with a slant. Choppy layers all over. Now make up. I really didn't need it, but a little never hurt. Just slightly brush on mascara, dark shadow, and vua-la. Edgy. I spun around to see my wardrobe...skinny jeans with a light cashmere sweater.

Another knock came to the door. Better be Gerald and with good news too. I'm already getting sick of this game. I was at the door in a flash and opened it. Gerald, but with something in his hand.

"Here Miss Jennings." he handed me a box with a card on it. I eyed it suspiciously but took it. "Thank you. Now off." He nodded leaving me alone to my thoughts yet again.

_Que sorpresa maravillosa mi amor._ "Damon" I said a loud putting my hand over my mouth with surprise. He knows I'm here. "What a wonderful surprise my love." I whispered it, but in English.

I need to find him now. I want him now. So I might be a little possessive at times, but Damon Salvatore was mine from the beginning, but I need to remember that anything could have happened, anything could have changed between us.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. But I brushed them off. He's close. I can feel him. My mood changed in an instant with the smell of sweet innocent blood.

.I quickly opened the door seeing a little girl's knee bleeding from the rug burn she got.

"Its okay sweetie." I smiled walking up to her. "Can I get your name?" I asked again. "Mia." she whimpered. "Ouch. That looks like it hurts." She nodded. "I can fix that for you if you'd like. You wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore."

"Could you really?" her eyes big now with awe. I smiled. "Of course I can. I'm special you see." "Special?" "M hm. And you can be to if you want." She smiled now. "I wanna be special!" "Good choice." I felt my fangs welling up to the surface about to poke out. Have I loss all my sanity right here and now?

"You won't feel a thing." I reassured her. "I won't feel a thing." She agreed in trance like tone. I pressed my lips to her knee licking the blood off, then with a lot of will power I pulled away. "There all better." I smiled sort of breathing heavy. Mia looked down to her knee and a huge grin spread across her face. "You did it! You took away the pain." "I promised after all didn't I?" "Thank you. Uh-" she stopped feeling bad she didn't know my name.

"Its Ambrose." "Thank you Ambrose." she sang hugging me. I pulled away feeling a little awkward. I didn't know what to do in situations like these with humans. "Now you promise me something."

"Anything Ambrose!" she promised. "Make sure to keep yourself safe from now on. K? And stay out of trouble." She nodded. "Mia!" a voice called off in the distance, probably her mother. "Better get going." I nodded towards the direction of the voice. "Lets be friends k?" Mia asked giving me the bracelet around her wrist. I gulped in shock.

"No. I couldn't take that-" I began, but was interrupted by her mom calling again. "I want you to have it. As a thank you." she smiled getting to her feet and running off towards her mom. "I'll see ya Ambrose." She shouted not turning back.

I sighed really not knowing what to do about the bracelet. It was hand made obviously from the looks of it, but it was made by her. A friend. To be honest a first friend in a long time.

I smiled walking off outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Diaries Interrupted-Volume four**

_The smell of sweet roses filled the air around me. A light kiss from Damon as he whispered Italian in my ear, "Sempre e per sempre mio dolce amore." A light smile brushed at my lips. "Your smooth talking is so inebriante." I turned around so I could be face to face with him. So close I could feel his warm sweet breath brush over me. His eyes so mesmerizing that from just one look you'll be hooked forever in them. _

_We've been roaming the earth together for at least a century now and things got heated up between us fast. We've tried to stay away from each other being together too long things go wrong. Evil and doom always seem to catch up to us, but we always escape it in time. But even the space can't keep us apart for long. We always seem to find each other. Either he finds me first or I find him. _

"_Baciami." he whispered so close to me. I didn't hesitate. The kiss was sweet. The longing for one another only made it more hungry and passionate. He was always the gentle one, I the aggressive one. I entangled my fingers in his luscious hair, so smooth and yet so messy puling him closer to me. Needing him to be close. _

"Watch out!" a voice woken me from my thoughts. I only had a split second the see the football flying towards me. My reflexes were faster and caught the ball. "Whoa. Nice catch." a guy with blonde hair smiled. I scowled at him. "Sorry." the other dude said. They were now walking over to me with apologetic looks on their faces. "Its okay." I smiled brilliantly. "After all I have very good reflexes." "Yeah you do." the blonde hair guy said. Hmm?

"I'm Matt and this is Tyler." Matt smiled. He was cute for a human. Very cute actually. And Tyler with the black short hair was cute also not as though, but that's just my preference. "Hehe. Do you mind if I 'play' with you guys?" I said trying to put on the tough girl, but still innocent look. Tyler chuckled and that Matt kid socked him in the shoulder. "Sure." he stuttered. "Brilliant." I said mischievously.

This was my way in to find Damon. I'm sure they would know something. "I'll through it to you Matt. K?" I shouted as he was already running backwards. He nodded arms up ready to catch. I through the ball aggressively for a girl. Matt sort of jolted back a little. "Oops." I said nonchalantly. That Tyler dude was just eyeballing me hungrily. Oh brother!

"She's got an arm." Tyler chuckled. Matt just looked startled for a bit. "Say look." I shouted back to the boys. "Do you happen to know a guy named Damon?" I asked still playing 'catch.' They both looked at each other puzzled first then back to me. "Salvatore? Yeah." Tyler shouted back this time. "He's always with Elena and Stefan." Matt added this time. Elena? And apparently always with her. I felt my heart fill with rage. And of course he'd bet with Stefan.

They always put up a front, well Damon did when the truth is he really cared for his brother. It was tragic to see them in their last fight and them both going separate ways. And obviously now Damon found his brother again and decided to stay here with him and this Elena girl. "Are you okay?" Matt asked. I looked back up. "Yeah. Of course." I said catching the ball. "Does he have a thing for Elena?" I asked hopefully not to forward. "Nah. That's Stefan's girl." Tyler said looking apologeticly at Matt. I wonder what happened between Elena and Matt.

"But they always seem to be a three-some trio. Acting suspicious all the time. Kind of like their keeping something from everybody." Tyler continued. "Where they at now?" I asked continuing to throw and catch the football. "Probably at Salvatore's place." Matt said disgustingly.

"Thank you." I smiled retrieving the paper they gave me with the address. "You're leaving so soon?" Matt asked. "Its nice to see a girl who can throw and catch around here." Tyler smiled handing me another paper. I assume with his number on it. "Call me sometime." he added, "And I can show you around Fells Church." I nodded walking off.

**Look for the next addition soon. Please comment and give me your ideas on what you want/would like to see in the future chapters.**

**Thanks again. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Diaries Interrupted - - - Volume Five**

It didn't take me long to find Salvatore's place. I stopped a mile away listening. Hmm? There! That dangerous voice I've been wanting to hear for soo long now is finally just a mile down the road. I wonder how I should approach this. I decided to listen a little more in depth. There's another voice, an unfamiliar one. I assume Elena?

"He'll be home soon." Damon said. "Do you mind if I stay here and wait then?" Elena? Silence...I can assume he nodded. "As you wish Miss. Gilbert." Damon said. "How long can this go on do you think?" Elena asked. "What?"

"With Stefan, he told me that he's fine now, but..." a slight pause. "I'm starting to sense something. Changes." "My little brother will be fine. He'll go on with his little fit for awhile longer then it'll pass." "You sure?"

"Yes. You can't hold Stefan to stuff like this. This just isn't his league." Damon added. "I guess your right. He's usually the calm and practical one." Elena sighed. Damon chuckled to himself. Clinking? I smirked. Damon pouring himself some alcohol.

I shook my head with a slight disappointment.

Rustling? I quickly turned around to see my intruder then shock, I presume was all over my face. I gulped then spoke, "Stefan!"

"Ambrose?" "Hehe." I sounded awkwardly. "It's been centuries since I saw you? And you look..." A pause, "Well...in style." A light flush rose to my cheeks. "And you look, well, you!" I smiled. We stepped in to a hug. His embrace felt different, more gentle, serene.

"What brings you here?" I looked at him as if 'he should know.' "Damon?" he added. I nodded. "Its been awhile since I saw him, since...the incident." My voice quieted towards the end. "Incident?"

Damon probably didn't tell him, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. "Yeah." I said plainly.

"How long has it been?" Stefan asked. Too long. Is what I wanted to say, but instead I said, "A century or two." I said nonchalantly. "That's a long time." Stefan sighed. You think! But once again I just said, "Yeah."

"Well, you wanna come home?"

I gulped again. Should I go back with him and see Damon after how long? But he could be so different now or maybe he would look the same and I would be the one to look so different. It has never been this long before, being away from each other that is. My hair from before is a lot different. First of all its short from when he last seen it and my look is different in general.

After a moment of hesitation, I found my answer. "Well?" Stefan asked again.

"Sure why not."

And with that we took off towards the house. Hopefully things will go smoothly.

**Once again I appreciate comments and such. Thankyou again for reading my stories. **

**To be continued in Chapter Six. - - - Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Diaries Interrupted - - - Chapter Six**

Well here we are, right in front of the door. "Don't be silly Ambrose, its okay." Stefan smile and urged. That will always be Stefan though. Polite, always wanting to do the right thing. I nodded and churned off my emotions, well tried. The door opened.

Damon.

If I had a heart right now it would be beating and clawing its way out of my chest. He is so amazingly stunning, like he always is, his eyes were brilliant. His style dark and edgy. That's my Damon. The one I fell in love with so so long ago.

I don't know what my look is, but his on the other hand was shocked and surprised. Stunned actually. I didn't even bother to look around at the house or even Elena. All that mattered right now is Damon. My Damon. I didn't realize that it was silent for awhile until I spoke.

"Damon." I didn't know whether to smile or be serious. Of course I was happy to see him alive and well, but if only I knew what was going on in his head. He looked hurt, vulnerable for a split second and then it all churned off. Okaay? "Ambrose?" I nodded to his astonishment. Another silent moment then he spoke again, "I thought...I thought the others got you. I didn't know, otherwise I would have-" his words cut off by his own account.

"Its okay." I soothed. "I thought the same."

"Its not okay Ambrose." his voice churning angry, "I would have gone out looking for you, but I didn't. I forced myself to morn and tried to move on, but never really accomplished that." he said turning away.

"Damy." I said my voice turning weak. His body sulked when I said his nickname. I looked around to see if we still had an audience, but I'm guessing Stefan took Elena elsewhere to give us our privacy.

"I-" Damon froze. I couldn't take it anymore, I was by his side in a split second, but hesitated. Should I touch him, would he want me to touch him? "Damy..." I started reaching my hand out to his shoulder. "Don't apologize." I tried to soothe him, make him not feel so bad.

There was a silence, but not an awkward one, a silence of remembrance. Then what I've been waiting for, for so long. A touch, his touch.

He reached up and rested his hand on mine. Fireworks raced through my body like electricity/racing every where inside. A gentle touch...turning into need, want. He turned around coming face to face. I had to look up a little, he's a little taller than me. So close and yet so far. I didn't want this to go away and leave me lost and alone again.

That split second I just described wouldn't have looked like anything to a human eye. "Baciami." My heat exploded with those words. I smirked and like before didn't hesitate. I reached out to press my lips to his. Ferocity in every angle, roughness, passion all in this one kiss. He pulled me so close to his body and held me there. I shoved him back into the wall causing a loud bang and some paintings to fall. He smiled snaking his hand up my shoulder, neck and to my hair.

I made a cry to this bliss. "La tua miniera." He whispered shoving me impatiently against the wall causing more paintings to fall and I could of sworn I heard a crack. Oops. "Sempre." I whispered back clawing the back of his neck and arms in the attempts to get him closer, which it worked. Vampire's can be a little rough. Well so it would seem to a human eye.

We pulled away to look into one another's eyes again. "I've missed you." he said sweetly filled with sorrow for the absence and joy for the presence of me now. "And I've missed you my sweet," I kissed him on the neck. "Charming," another on his lower chin. "Damy." I whispered kissing him full on the mouth.

He smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed this one. It took me some careful thinking on how I should do the reunion. I hope it wasn't a disapointment.**

**BTW. "La tua miniera" means "Your mine" _and_ "Sempre" means "Always" _and_ "Baciami" means "Kiss me" all in Italian**

**Thanks a Bunch for reading and commenting. :)**


End file.
